1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device including a plurality of functional blocks formed on a chip.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a semiconductor device, such as a signal-chip microcomputer, includes a main functional block having a central processing unit (CPU) core, and other sub functional blocks or peripheral functional blocks. In this semiconductor device, one of the sub functional blocks is often replaced by another, to thereby develop (design) another semiconductor device.
In a prior art semiconductor device, however, since each of the functional blocks is of a complex shape, when one sub functional block is replaced by another, a space may be created, thus reducing the integration of the semiconductor device. Conversely, in order to avoid the creation of such a space, the other sub functional block may be required to be changed into another shape, thus reducing the efficiency of design. This will be explained later in detail.